Sparring Zero vs Greed vs Kagami Inoue
"Are you ready?" shouted Zero Greed who was standing on the other side shouted back while laughing "Im ready" They both took a low stance then began to charge toward each other. Meeting in the center clashing with their fist creating a thunderous sound. Fist flying one after the other in and endless flurry of blows. Their punches where so fast their arms seemed like they disappeared. Throughout this constant exchange of blows no t a single one from either of them could land. They were both experts at parrying and blocking while figuring different ways to attack. Soon the punches became grabs as they tried and tried to throw each other around each able to counter their opponents grabs. It started with Greed catching one of Zero's punch and then flipping him trying to slam him to the ground, but Zero was able to land on his feet and still holding onto Greed spun him around and threw him but Greed landed on his hands flipping back and then charging again this time sliding under Zeros kick then grabbing Zero by the stomach bending back and taking Zero with him trying to slam him to the ground but Zero was able to put his hands to cushion the blow resulting in the ground being shattered from the force. Then Zero flipped his body towards Greed now facing him slammed his feet towards Greed who was still on the ground, but Greed evaded and put some distance between the two. Greed laughing" ha ha ha , you're good old man, but how about we pick up the pace a little?" Zero with an annoyed look responded "Old man! We are the same age moron! You are right though lets make this more interesting." They both began to shroud themselves with their respective magic creating a thin but concentrated form of Fire and Wind. They began to charge at each other again returning to the flurry of blows and kicks. but this time each exchange would create a large sound and the floor began to crack from the clashing magic. The exchange varied from ground attacks to mid-air and back in seconds. After quite a bit of time they were suddenly interrupted by someone who struck the ground in the middle of the two making them jump back and get some distance. Zero shouted " It's about time you showed up! I thought you weren't gonna come Inoue!" "My apologies. I was tied up with an important matter i had to take care of" replied Kagami Inoue Greed who now stood next to Inoue said excitedly " Wow, that was amazing. The way you unsheathed and sheathed your sword seconds before impact was..INCREDIBLE!" "So you saw that? you have quite an eyesight. I'm impressed." Said Inoue happily thinking to himself "'' it seems I have found an amazing guild."'' Greed then replied" Ha ha ha, thank you, but it seems I still need work. It seems Zero saw and sensed you first." Zero then shouted "Ok, enough chit chat lets get this thing started!" Zero clapped his hand together then seperated them making to short swords appear. Greed on the other side just laughing said "yes, lets" Then created a wind sword of his own. Inoue who was in the middle of the two unsheathed his sword grabbed it with both hands holding the blade in front of him and said "Come" Zero and Greed charged at Inoue and began clashing swords Inoue being able to hold his own against the two from each side. It wouldn't stay like that for long though as they began to attack switching targets with every swing. All three being able to expertly block and attack each other. After a few more exchanges they all decided to get some distance and attack once more. This time Inoue running his hand along his blade infusing it with his nullification magic. All three met in the middle again but this time it would be a little different as Inoue shattered the wind and fire swords making them disappear and striking both Zero and Greed but stopping inches before connecting with their flesh then backing away again. Greed instantly shouting "WOOOOOW,THAT WAS AMAZING MR. SAMURAI!" but we wont lose right old man" "I told you we are the same age!" replied Zero "aw, but Nova and Scorpius call you old man. I just wanna fit in...." Fiiiiiiine, lets go hot head." "Zero instantly replied " I swear greed. They wont find the body.' 'But miss Layla would be so sad" said Greed Im sure she can live without you" replied Zero looking a little teary eyed an making a puppy dog face Greed said "You take that back" 'Enough lets go!" shouted Zero who began to make his swords again. Greed did the same and they both charged at Inoue who couldn't help but be giggling a little. Inoue agais was able to nullify the swords, but this time Zero and Greed instantly made others stricking again. for each sword Inoue would make disappear Zero and Greed would make another in seconds continuing their fast flurry of attacks. All three continued to show excellent swordsmanship but Zero and Greed knew Inoue was on another level. After a few more exchanges Inoue stepped back lowered his stance and sheathed his sword and moments later seemed to appear behind Zero and Greed with his sword still sheathed. The Flame and wind swords disappeared and cuts appeared on Zero and Greed. Zero put his hand on his head and tilted his head back a little beginning to laugh loudly saying "Yes, this is what I wanted, but i'm afraid i'm gonna have to stop here. blood still leaking from his chest he continued saying " This was only supposed to be a warm up for my sparring match against Nova and Lady Inari. Any further and I don't know what might happen" he turned around and Inoue was a little surprised as Zero's eyes had now taken a golden like color."Thank you Inoue" Zero began to walk away and then stopped and said "Inoue you should get that burned looked at before it gets bad" pointing to Inoue's arm that had a big cut with small part of the flesh seemed like it was burned. Then walked away again. Inoue surprised thought to himself "When did he?" ''but was interrupted by Greed who was now standing next to him. "Aw, he is so mean. he didn't even say thank you to me." Greed smiling reached for Inoue's shoulder then pulled out two Needles that had been placed on Inoue's shoulder and placed them back inside his steel bracelet. "Thank you Mr. Samurai that was fun. I hope we can do that again sometime." Looking happy as can be he also started walking away. Inoue completely surprised closed his eyes and let out a big smile thinking to himself " I really have joined an amazing guild."''